


You Make Me Believe

by buriedbarnes



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Norman Reedus/Reader
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus/Reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedbarnes/pseuds/buriedbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Norman have a little argument, this is the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture that I can no loner find. Norman Reedus/Reader

You stroked his arm slowly, your fingertips ghosting over his skin. You sat together in the windowsill unmoving. The sun in the New York sky was shining down on both of you. You liked the way the sunshine brought out the light flints of red in his dark brown hair.

"I didn't mean what I said, Norman," you said softly, "I'm sorry." You could tell he was upset because you could feel how tense his body was from underneath your hands and you knew the only reason he was staring out the window was just so he wouldn't have to look at you.

You could feel your throat tighten painfully. You hate it when he's angry at you. "I just don't understand why you would say something like that," he said as he turned his head towards you, "I mean, do you really want me to leave?"

Norman had a look of something almost like fear on his face. You were taken aback. Partly because you couldn't fathom why anyone would be afraid of being without you, partly because you didn't know your words had affected him that much. "Oh God, no, Norman! I never want you to leave," you said squeezing his upper arm lightly.

"Then why'd you say it," he asked. You had no answer for him. You didn't know why. You hadn't been in a relationship in years. You weren't even sure if you knew how to be in a relationship. You had failed too many times to have that luxury.

Norman sighed. You could feel him becoming more irritated with you as each minute ticked away. He was getting impatient. "I just don't understand why someone could say that," he whispered quietly as he went back to staring out the window.

"Do you remember that first night when I told you that I didn't believe in soul mates? You asked me why and I'm sure you thought I was crazy when I told you that I didn't believe in love," you smiled fondly to yourself. You started to continue, but at the last minute you decided against mentioning that you were feeling insecure. You were worried about your relationship with Norman and what would happen to it.

You had never felt this way before. No one had ever given you a reason to. To be honest, you were frightened by that feeling. "Well then, I don't know how our relationship is supposed to work if you don't believe in that stuff," Norman answered still looking out the window. "Maybe that's why every one of your relationships failed. Because you didn't believe that they could last. Because you can't believe that someone loves you."

That stung you a little bit, but you knew he was right. A new feeling was starting to spring to life inside of you, something that you couldn't identify just yet. You sat in silence, totally frozen. With your eyes closed you sat there, just feeling. It took a split second for you to be sure what it was. You reached up and cupped Norman's cheek and slowly turned his head so you could see his face.

There, in front of you, were the beautiful blue eyes that you fell inlove with and you couldn't help but stare. You thought you could hear both your hearts beating in the silence. You loved being this close to him. "You make me believe, Normie," you whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "You make me believe in love and in soul mates." You loved the wide smile that spread across his face. Norman's smiles were easily your favorite things.

You could remember each one you had shared with him. You didn't need anything else to validate that you were inlove with Norman Mark Reedus. You were sure of it now. "And I know that I'm inlove with you and that I never want us to end," you said and you could feel your grin stretch from ear to ear.

He leaned forward and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and you ran your fingers through his soft hair. Norman pulled you closer to him and squeezed you tight against his chest. That's when you knew that everything would be alright and you'd never have to worry about being alone again.


End file.
